Dirty Little Secrets
by TheSakuMassacre
Summary: <html><head></head>Hiding a secret from your family has never been more complicated. Join Bubbles and Butch as they try to survive senior year, while hiding their relationship. Butchubbles, ButchxBubbles. AU. Rated M for later chapters. Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters; If I did, Butchubbles would have been a thing a LONG time ago. Hope you enjoy.</html>
1. Classified Information

Dirty Little Secrets

Chapter 1: Classified Information

Bubbles PoV

Hi, my name is Bubbles Utonium. I'm 18 years old and a senior at Townsville High. But I guess you guys don't wanna hear that stuff. Here's something you will want to know, I have a secret, but you've got to promise not to tell anyone... You promise? Okay, well... I go out with Butch Jojo, the green Ruff! Surprised?

Now, don't tell anyone, ESPECIALLY my sisters! I mean, we all got over the silly rivalry between us before starting high school, but I'm still not sure if Butters or Blossy would really appreciate me being with our ex-rivals. Butch thought the same about his brothers, so we decided to keep quiet about our relationship.

I suppose I should tell you guys how the fuck (yes, I swear from time to time - blame it on Butch, with his sailors mouth) an unusual pair - such as Butch and myself - got together. Well, it all started at the beginning of 10th Grade, when we became sophomores, that (after a year of pranks and insults) I noticed a change in Butch...


	2. Pranking No More

Dirty Little Secrets

Chapter 2: Pranking No More

(Flashback)

The girls and I were flying to school as usual, it was summer so the sun was shining and the clouds looked as puffy as ever, today was a good day. I was wearing a short white summer dress, with a sleeveless denim jacket and my light blue vans, I had grown out of my pigtails in freshmen year and now I kept my hair down. Blossom was wearing a pair of light wash denim jeans with a white jumper over a bright pink tank top, with brown ankle boots. She still had her hair up in her usual ponytail. Buttercup wash wearing a dark green tank top that said 'BEWARE I BITE' over a black crop top, and I managed to force her into some dark wash denim shorts, (A/N: If you haven't quite noticed yet, I have a serious obsession with denim XD) but she insisted on wearing her green and black converse. Like Blossom, she kept her hair short. We finally got to school and saw the boys leaning against a brick wall, their armed crossed and all smirking at us, staring us down with mischievous glints in their eyes... This always meant trouble.

As my eyes scanned over the boys, they somehow managed to stay set on Butch, hear is where the changes began to show themselves. While no one was looking, he winked at me and nudged his head behind him as if to say 'follow me'. He whispered something to his brothers that I couldn't hear and then started to walk off in the direction he pointed to earlier. Well I think we all know what happened next, me being the curious blonde I am, decided to totally forget about my sisters' existence and follow him.

I soon caught up to Butch and we continued to walk in an awkward silence until we turned a corner and he put his hand out to stop me. After, he grabbed my arms and pushed me up against the nearest wall, then, placing his hands either side of my head, he trapped me there. I stared into his emerald eyes, which sparkled with mischief and something else I couldn't put my finger on. "So, Bubbles..." My breath was caught in my throat as I realised he was leaning closer. "B-Butch, w-what are you doing?" He continued leaning closer, inches apart turned to mere centimetres away. His eyes were already closed and I finally gave into the temptation of his charm. Our lips were millimetres away from each other and in that moment... Blossom screamed... It sounded like a dying cat and mixed with Buttercup cursing every swear word know to man was enough to break apart.

Butch sighed and removed his hands from beside my face as he pulled away. He started to walk away, before he turned his head to look over his shoulder at me. I was still in a daze but I could have sworn he said something along the lines of 'someone like you shouldn't have their beauty ruined'... But that's impossible, this is Butch we're talking about, he would never say something like that... would he? After I regained my composure, I began to walk back to find my sisters. I had no idea what to expect...

When I finally reached the school entrance, there was a massive crowd surrounding something that I could only assume was my sisters. I pushed my way through the sea of destination and my eyes widened as my mouth dropped. There, stood in the middle of the hallway, were my two sisters; Blossom was soaked in dark pink paint that covered her head to toe, Buttercup was covered in what I imagined was glue and A LOT of glitter. Next to them was a massive pile of decaying garbage, which I guessed was going to be poured over me.

I turned my head to the side, only to see Brick rolling on the floor holding their sides as they laughed their heads off, while Butch was chuckling to himself beside them. Butch then looked towards me and he winked at me again. I looked back at the garbage pile of the floor and realised that... Butch just saved me from the humiliation of one of his own pranks...

Everyone was watching me as I stared at my sisters and as time passed I couldn't help myself. My shocked expression soon turned into a wide smile and my eyes lit up. I started to giggle, though trying to hide it with my hand. The rowdy's pranks seemed so much funnier when you're not a victim of them, and I gave up trying to hide my laughter. I was soon holding my stomach, trying to stop the pain from laughing too much, tears leaking from my eyes as I laughed at my sisters dismay, all they could do was glare at me.

Both of them flew home to change and soon rejoined me in class as Blossom's control freak persona wouldn't allow her to skip school. After that, the day went by normally, but I just couldn't stop thinking about Butch and how he saved me from that prank, the image of him winking at me was continuously replaying through my head.

(End flashback)

So that's how it started, but that still doesn't answer your question of HOW we got together so I guess I should continue. There wasn't much change after that in sophomore, but all the big changes happened in Junior year, including when Butch asked me out, so I guess I should just skip to Junior year then...


	3. Authors Note

Hey guys,

I know it is a little early in the story for there to be an Authors Note but I wanted to apologise for not updating. I have been stressing out with school work a lot and am also having an operation soon, so I have been busy organising things for it.  
>However, now that the Christmas Holidays have arrived (By the way, MERRY CHRISTMAS!) I will be able to update this story. I have already been working on chapter three for quite some time -though only in small chunks - so hopefully it will be out either today or tomorrow. I have also been trying to lengthen my chapters so that it is more interesting.<p>

Please comment on the story with ways I can improve and also what you like about it. I really appreciate the amount of people who are reading and enjoying my story so far, Thank you! :)


End file.
